


First of Many - A DA2 Love Story is Born

by Bladekiss Nekohime (Megami_Nekohime)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megami_Nekohime/pseuds/Bladekiss%20Nekohime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A detailed telling of what happened between Hawke and Anders in Act 2.<br/>Our story begins in Ander's clinic in Darktown with Questioning Beliefs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of Many - A DA2 Love Story is Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anders' Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anders%27+Kittens).



> I would like to thank Bioware and especially David Gaider for supplying me with such a lovely world filled with amazing characters to write about. I wrote this for all my fellow Anders and Dragon Age fans. May this story bring you warm feelings of happiness about the man we all love. :) This is my first fan fiction ever, I hope you all love it!
> 
> I would also like to thank my beta for helping me with finishing touches: IronrathLady420
> 
> Anders and Hawke belong to Bioware.
> 
> If you enjoy the story please leave a Kudos, if you didn't then please leave me a comment. Thanks!

     Hawke walks into the clinic and approches Anders who is setting a small saucer of milk on the ground. Heat rushed to her cheeks and a warm tingly feeling begins to well up inside as she sees him look up at her. He rises up to stand before her.

     "Hawke, I am happy you stopped by, I've been meaning to talk to you." Anders said. "Oh?" Hawke questioned back with a slight raise of her eyebrow. "Yes,...we've only just met and I feel like I know you but...No I shouldn' t do this...I don't want to hurt you..." Anders replied. "You're not making sense Anders. Why would you hurt me?" said Hawke trying to puzzle out what was going through Anders head.  
     "You saw what I did in the Chantry. That's who I am now. Justice is within me and can emerge at any given moment. A year ago, maybe we could have had something. I'll break your heart and that might kill me as surely as the Templars." Anders said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Hawke asked, "Anders, are you saying what I think you're saying?" "For three years I've stood by, watching you. Admiring your protective nature of your sister. Enjoying every detail as you shut down Templars that were trying to capture apostates to return to the circle. Relishing in the fact that you won't let anyone control you or hurt those you're close to. For three years I..." Anders pulls Hawke in and kisses her deeply with a passion that could tear the world asunder.  
     Hawke, first surprised by the suddenness of the kiss, gave in and returned it with the same fiery intensity that she was receiving. Anders pulls away with the biggest smile she has seen him have since they first met. "I love you..." Anders eyes were brimming with a sparkling affection for Hawke as she stood before him. "I love you too." She replied with a soft, adoration in her voice. Anders continues, "With Justice, I thought this part of my life was over. But I am still a man. Justice does not approve of my obsession with you. He feels it is a distraction. If your door is open tonight, I will come to you. If not, I'll know you took my warning at last."  
     At that moment a patient walks through the door and Anders excuses himself, hurrying over to meet him for treatment. Hawke, still dazed by the conversation leaves with the others to take Fenris to search for Hadriana.  
                                                                                                  ~~~~~~  
     After a long day in the Holding Caves, Hawke returns to her estate. Bodahn greets her announcing that Orana is waiting for her. Hawke confirms and walks over to welcome her, "Hello Orana, " she said.  
     "I had trouble finding your home at first but everyone seems to know you around here and they pointed the way out to me," Orana replied. "I can cook,... not as good as papa,... and I can clean. I will do my best to serve you Ser Hawke." Hawke smiled brightly as she said, "And I will do my best to give you a comfortable home and pay you a fair wage for your service." Orana fidgetted with her fingers looking down at her toes. "I really have no ideas on what I would do with coin, but I appreciate the thought," Orana stated. Hawke smiles widely, "I'll take you to the market one day and teach you what to do with it."  
     Hawke looked to Bodahn, "Orana will be living here now, please see that she gets settled in and show her the ropes around here." "Of course messere. Come with me Orana." He replies and motions for her to join him.

     Hawke made her way upstairs and entered her quarters. Bodahn enters soon after her with a bucket of hot water, a sponge and a towel that he leaves for Hawke to clean up with. Bruises and cuts were spread over her body. She winces slightly as she removes her armor. She gently cleans herself up with the sponge and then carefully puts on her finery trying to avoid touching her sore spots as much as possible. She sits at her writing desk and takes pen in hand. Hawke is just finishing up committing her day's exploits to her memoirs when there is a knock at the door. "Excuse me messere, there is someone here to see you," Bodahn announced. He steps aside to allow Anders to take his space in the doorway. "May I come in?" Anders asks. "Please do," Hawke answers with a softness in her eyes standing to meet his approach.  
     "I am delighted to see you didn't listen to me," he tells her stepping in to take her hand as he speaks. Hawke flashes a smile at Anders and then looks passed him a moment. "Thank you Bodahn, you and Orana may retire for the night," she told him with a nod and he closed the door behind him.  
     Anders steps in close wrapping his arms around her waist. She cringes slightly and grabs her side as he presses against a bruise. "What's wrong my love?" Anders questioned his partner. "It's nothing, just a little sore spot. I'm fine really." Hawke replied. Anders smiles and leans in for a kiss taking care not to apply pressure to the spot that caused her pain. His lips softly caressing hers. A low moan can be heard escaping Hawke as she surrenders to it placing her arms on his shoulders.  
     Hawke had longed to feel this. She had secretly harbored these feelings for him for some time now, but never imagined that he might feel the same way about her. He brings a hand up to let down her hair and runs his fingers through it. "Beautiful..." he muttered during a lip break. The sensation he sent through her tresses caused Hawke to moan once again as she wraps her arms tighter around his neck, pressing their lips together with more force.

     Anders pulls away from her a moment, "Are you sure you want this,...want me?" Hawke was a little apprehensive having little experience in the current situation but it felt right. He felt right. She nods in affirmation and continues the previously paused kiss.  
     Anders releases Hawke's belt and lets it fall to the floor with a thud. His hands lightly wandering over her body as he feels his way around her clothing trying to figure out how to remove it. He walks her back towards the bed and reaches down to pull her dress over her head, dropping it to the floor.  
     He glances over her drinking in every inch of her lithe and delicate body with his desire filled eyes. Committing every curve and detail to memory for this was not something he ever wanted to forget no matter their future. "Come now, let me help." He said as he sat her down on the edge of the bed and began running his hand over her skin, hovering over each bruise and cut a moment, taking the pain away.

     Hawke closed her eyes, allowing the warmth of his healing to wash over her. When the warmth subsided she opened them to find her wounds were healed completely. No more pain when her body was touched in the previously bruised areas. No more wincing when a cut was brushed against. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she smiled in contentment.  
     Anders stood to drop his robes and returned to his seat on the bed next to her. His body so fit and chiseled from their constant battles. He leaned over Hawke as he laid her back and returned his lips to hers once again. Hawke's hand glided over his toned shoulders to chest to back to shoulders. She continued to explore her lover's body with her hands as the kiss became more and more heated. She could feel his bulge against her leg enlarging itself more and more as they went on.  
     He ran his hand up the outside of her thigh to her breast, squeezing it gently. His finger drew a ring over her areola before pinching her nipple. "MMmmm", the sound came floating from her vocal chords. Anders' mouth traveled down to her other breast and flicked it with his tongue.  
     Curious, Hawke glanced down to see what his member looked like. It pointed up towards her as he rubbed it against her leg. She reached down with a hand to examine it. Hard and stiff to the touch. If she moved it and let it go it would spring back to it's original position. She did this a few times in experiment and Anders pulled his mouth away from her long enough to chuckle while asking, "Are you having fun my sweet?" Hawke blushed and answered with a nod.  
     Anders returned to her lips now. His hand went back to her breasts and slowly worked their way down to her hand. He moved her hand onto his length and prompted her to caress it. Hawke continued to rub softly as he moved his hand down between her thighs to find a very wet center. A smile of delight came to his lips. She was oozing with desire for him. The thought filled him with excitement and his rod tensed even more. Hawke couldn't believe that it could become harder then it was before, but it had.  
     Anders gently rubbed around the opening with his ring finger spreading her juice around it, while his index finger rubbed her nub. Hawke was now moaning more frequently and loader then before. Juices flowing like a trickling stream from within her. He slid a finger in to the wet orifice. By the maker she was tight! Perhaps it's been a while he thought. His finger slowly moving in and out, trying to loosen her up a bit. As her hole gave way he inserted another finger. Again rubbing the inside until it was willing to accept more. A third finger entered and she began moving her hips instinctively against his hand.  
     Hawke continued rubbing his knob softly while she kissed and he fingered. The feeling was unexpected, but good. She was enjoying herself. Isabela's stories, though very detailed, couldn't prepare her for this. He felt around inside her for a short while and all of a sudden she began to feel a tingling sensation within. This feeling was so unfamiliar to her, what was this?  
     Hawke seemed to be losing control of her body. The feeling steadily increased and she gyrated with force now. Anders grinned widely and lowered his face down to meet up with his hand. His tongue licking her clit furiously only subsided by various sucks in between. His fingers rubbed her insides faster as his tongue did to her outside. Steady moaning arose from her throat.  
     "Oh maker!" she cried out, "Anders please...I can't...don't stop..." Anders continued to pleasure her relentlessly until she cried out loudly arching her back. Fluid streaming out onto his hand. The sheets beneath her soaked by her sexual release. Her scent filled the air strongly now, beckoning Anders' tool to take it's place in her dripping canal.  
     Hawke's body fell to the bed in utter relaxation as Anders withdrew his hand bringing it to his mouth to savor her taste. He crawled upon her and lay kissing her gently. His massiveness now oozing drops of clear fluid as it pulsated next to her skin. He began rubbing the tip against her opening groaning softly at the feel of her against it. Still glowing in the aftermath of her orgasm, Hawke was not thinking about what was to come next. He placed kisses all over her face, neck, and shoulders as he rubbed himself against her.  
     Anders couldn't hold out any longer, he had to have her now. He started pressing his tip into her slit. Hawke felt pain! She gasped pushing him off of her and moving back on the bed. Anders gave her a look of confusion until he focused on the blood dripping onto the sheets below her. "Could it be?" He thought, "Is she...?" It all made sense now. The weird way she touched him at first. The way she played with his staff earlier. He thought she was goofing around but, Andraste's flaming tits, she was a virgin! He moved close to her. Her eyes filled with uncertainty. Did she make the right choice? Why did it hurt so? Was this normal?  
     Anders took her chin in his hand and moved her face to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, but I still love you just the same." Hawke replied, "You hurt me. I don't understand why you hurt me." Anders gave her a gentle reassuring look trying to calm her as he rubbed her arm softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you my love. The pain you felt,...it is inevitable. A woman always feels that pain the first time no matter what the circumstances. I long to share my body with you Hawke, and rest assured that I would never intentionally cause you pain. Not physically nor emotionally. But if you want to stop I will understand," he responded.  
     Hawke thought on his words for a moment and then gave a slight smile and a nod of affirmation, "Let's keep going." She laid back down on her back and allowed him access to her inner thighs. He rubbed them softly and made his way back in with his fingers, gently massaging her tunnel, opening her up once again. Sinking his tongue into her mouth and intertwining it with hers. She began to relax again and light moans started to come forth from her. He removed his hand and rubbed his tip near the entrance.  
     Anders broke the kiss, "I will go more slowly this time, I am sorry for any pain that it causes you my love." Hawke nodded in acknowledgement to him. He calmly began pressing in, working it into her crevice as gently as possible. Hawke grimaced slightly at the pain. Once Anders had succeeded in sinking half of his piece he began a slow rhythm, intruding and extruding, burying only slightly more each time he pushed in. He could see her squints of pain and he felt sorry that she had to experience that, but it was necessary to achieve true closeness with her body. After a while he managed to submerge his length all the way in pressing his hips against her inner thighs. Slowly moving in and out, from tip to base, mapping her curves with his masculine hands, kissing her deeply.  
     Before to long Anders noticed that she felt more lubricated around him. Her face was not showing signs of pain anymore. She began moaning and reaching her hands out to fondle his muscular physique. He picked up his pace slightly, still being careful to remain gentle as he did not want her to feel pain again. He pressed in as deep as he could now, wanting to leave no single spot within her cavity unexplored. She felt his massiveness fill her insides completely.  
     "Oh Anders..." Hawke moaned at the feeling he was giving her now. She began grinding upwards to meet his pelvis. Anders moaned in reply with the sensations running through his stiffness. He couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to give her all of his love. He began going faster without even realizing the increase in speed. He was wrapped up in the feeling of her moistened, soft flesh around him. Hawke seemed to be enjoying herself again, moaning louder and louder as he got faster and faster. He felt it building up to the boiling point inside of him.  
     Hawke let out a squeal as she covered his erection in her thickly flowing juices. Her muscles spasming around his throbbing shaft. It felt heavenly to Anders. He called out, "Oh Hawke!" as he exploded inside of her filling her with his forceful ejaculation. He released several squirts causing him to tighten his leg muscles with each thrust.  
     Hawke could feel his seed entering her. The gooey warmness filling her womb. He hadn't had a release of this magnitude in ages. His body was being overwhelmed with emotion as he collapsed to the side of her trying to catch his breath. His filling trickling out of her.  
     Anders wiped the sweat away from his brow and rolled his head to the side to face his adored one who already had her sight fixed on him. Anders leaned in to give her a soft lingering peck on the lips. He smiled pulling her close to him, spooning her as he nuzzled her neck and whispered into her ear, "I love you." Hawke wrapped her arms around his, softly answering, "And I you." They lay like that, embraced until they drifted off to sleep.  
                                                                                                      ~~~~~~  
     The next morning Hawke awoke to the sight of Anders fully clothed with a tray of various sweet fruits cut up into bite sized pieces. He shut the door behind him and climbed into bed next to her laying the tray nearby. Feeding her bite after bite until she declared that she was full.  
     Anders kissed her softly and brushed her hair back tucking it behind her ear. "Last night was a dream my love, but now it's back to reality. The Templars are sniffing around Darktown again. I fear I may have to leave Kirkwall if they try to take me to the circle," he frowned. Hawke looked at him and spoke, "I can't live without you, don't go back to the clinic." Anders perked up and took her hands in his. "Do you mean it? Would you have me here...with you?"  
     Hawke was so full of love for the man that sat before her. She couldn't imagine life without him now that she had a taste. She had to do what it took to keep him near. Besides, having him at her beckon call every night to heal her and then make mad, passionate love to her. It was a dream come true!  
     "Yes!" She exclaimed while springing up to wrap her arms around him, "Move in here, I will keep you safe from the Templars!" Anders chuckled falling back on the bed from her pounce, "Alright sweetheart, no need to get worked up about it." He didn't need protecting from the Templars but it was so cute the way she wanted to do it for him. And that's how Anders came to live at Hawke's estate.      

 

                                                                              The End

 


End file.
